Can Awkward Lead To Love
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: After the demise of the first Kishin peace has come to the world but a new threat and awkward emotions threaten the peace that they fought so hard to keep Disclaimer at the end rated T to be safe


Can Awkward Lead To Love?

It was a bright day as usual in death city as Maka walked down the street towards DWMA. If you were wondering about Soul well Maka had decided to let him sleep in because of how hard they had been working to try to catch the Kishin. Although Maka knew Soul wasn't that tired she knew he had to have full energy for the final fight no matter when it arrived. Kishin was currently in hiding, trying to in the proses to find out where the three groups: Maka and Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki, and Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz, live so he could take them down one by one. The only thing he didn't count on was Lord Deaths smart and sometimes twisted ideas.

So when Maka arrived at the school Dr. Stein, who the people aforementioned had saved from the madness, approached her. "Maka you look exhausted are you sure Soul is the one who needs to sleep in?" He laughed but his eyes were serious "yes I'm sure because even if I am not at full energy as long as he is we'll win any battle. Plus I have been doing a lot of the house work because I feel responsible for the last mission failing, by the way I also wanted to tell you that I will no longer be the team leader or Souls partner and am leaving the DWMA starting today now if you would please excuse me I am going to talk to Lord Death.

After all I need to tell him about all this maybe Soul could be Hiro's partner or something. This might be shocking to you but I know that the rest of the team including Soul will appreciate this change. Ok then goodbye and it has truly been an honour to know you all especially you Dr. Stein goodbye." She turned from him and started down a different hallway than she normally took _probably to avoid seeing people that she knows. I have to find out what happened right after the mission ended._ He thought as he watched her disappear into the crowd and take the turn that led to Lord Death's office.

"Soul" Black*star yelled as Soul approached them looking confused "hey Black*star have you or anyone else seen Maka she didn't wake me and left without me." Soul looked worriedly at the group "maybe she wasn't feeling well so she stayed home" Tsubaki said. "Ya maybe I mean she took failing the mission pretty hard and to make up for it she has been doing all the house work and cooking. She has barely slept or eaten in days. I hope it's not too serious I mean I didn't check to see if she was home before I left what if she's really sick and needs a doctor but is too sick to get up." Soul was now freaking out but before he could do anything Stein approached them looking slightly angry.

"What happened right after the mission failed last week to Maka I mean what did you guys say if anything?" Steins look was piercing and made them all feel guilty. "Well I guess I will start I said that if she was even a quarter as strong as me she might have been able to maybe come close to ever being good enough to lead the group." Black*star said guiltily as he backed away from the group "ya well I said that if I had any other miser in the whole world it would be a better fit than she is. And that if she ever wanted me to talk to her again she better start carrying her weight at home and win back my friendship." Soul looked guilty and pained over what he had done. "I told her my dad and the whole association will be mad and ashamed of her." Kid looked somewhat haunted by this Tsubaki looked pissed as did Liz and Patty "so that's what took you so long that night? God you'd think you could give her a break I mean she saved all of us and got us out before it exploded. But wait Dr. Stein doesn't even know what happened in the tower does he how about we enlighten him shall I? Well Doctor we linked soul wave links as a team and so when Black*star went down because he used magic sword mode for too long so because I didn't have the arm strength to carry him Maka got Kid to while Liz and I protected him, Liz using her sister and me using Soul.

We got Black*star out of the temple and Kid wanted to return inside and help but Maka sent us a message thru the wave link telling us not to return inside because the building was very unstable. Which it was and really right after she said that the building collapsed and we saw a blood covered Maka emerge from the rubble with the elixir. So actually we didn't fail the mission but when we reported to Lord Death he said we were missing something so we looked at each other and those three thought she had forgotten something. What Patty, Liz and I found out later is that in fact what was missing was the other magic item you need for the elixir which was not our responsibility to retrieve. When the boys arrived home late that night, apparently because they were yelling at pour Maka, we told them and they just nodded and went to bed."

When Tsubaki finished Stein looked murderous "well congratulations because of your treatment of Maka she fully blames herself for the mission's failures and is here by quieting the DWMA and is no longer your partner because she does not think she is good enough." They all looked gobsmacked but Liz formed words first "can we please go talk her out of this?" They all nodded in agreement but Stein just shook his head sadly "her talk with Lord Death has probably terminated by now and she is probably well on her way or already there." Liz looked down cast but Patty saved the day "then we need to go find her I mean she is our friend and team captain plus I don't think she went to get her wounds treated after the mission." Instead of nodding like the others Souls eyes widened as he realised what she had just said. Stein nodded and just walked away from them, in his own way telling them to go, he missed Maka too she was by far the smartest and most interesting and understanding girl/student he had ever met.

They all ran to Lord Death's office to ask where Maka had gone and tell Death they were going after her to bring her back. It only took about two minutes but they got there and Death had just sent Maka away when they all burst through the door. "Lord Death tell us where Maka is we want to go after her and bring her back we regret all the things we said." Death smiled at them and said "your team is the strongest and most bonded of all the teams ever in the history of the DWMA and it is mostly because of Maka. So this will not be easy for you, you see I know she's injured but I felt so bad for her I sent her exactly where she wanted to go. So now you have to go save her life because she not only does not have a weapon in the arctic but she is also injured and has promised to bring me the lost second half to the second half of this magic potion.

This is extremely dangerous because the guardian of the half of the half is so mean that he will kill her without a second thought, now get going or it will be too late ok have fun." They nodded and walked thru his magic full length mirror only to step into the snowy land of the arctic. "We should split up and cover more ground so we can find her before it's too late." Patty said "no we have to move as a group because if one of us or two of us find her then none of you will make it therefore we need to go together." Soul said sadly as he looked at the others before signaling to them to follow him. "How do you know where the cave is?" Kid asked as they were running "because one time me and Maka were reading in the library and there was a map to the cave from the secret mirror in one of the books so when we started looking for the potion I went back to the library and memorized the map just in case we might need it. Now let's go we have wasted enough time as it is." They all nodded and followed Soul as they continued on their way hoping they were not going to be too late.

Maka looked ahead of her knowing that she had to get past the guard and get the other half of the other half before the fight or she would have no chance of making it out alive. She stopped outside cursing not having brought Soul with her because even if she gets the half of the half she might not make it out. Instead of dwelling on the negative she focused on her goal as she climbed the tower, when she reached the chamber she clawed thru the snow and ice until she broke into the chamber. She was a little higher up then she expected so when she fell through the hole she had just dug she hit the ground hard. All the pain was worth it as she grabbed the second half of the second half of Elixir23X and began the trek down to the exit.

As she entered the chamber she saw a group of people walking in the cold towards the cave looking determined; they looked familiar to her but they were too far out for her to know why. But at that moment the guard spotted her and began his attack which she easily dodged before she ran outside the cave into the cold. Although the guard couldn't leave the cave until he was released, he had removed her jacket causing her to be in the arctic with no jacket. At this point she could clearly see that the group was her old team who all seemed to be arguing about something and it seemed that no matter what was said they kept fighting. Maka smiled as she knew they had only come to save her and bring her back to the DWMA because they needed her so she broke the fight.

"Hey Soul might not want to make Black*star mad when you don't have me with you." They all turned to her and saw her smile which in turn made them smile. "You scared us Maka you really shouldn't run off on cool missions without your team; it's not cool." Soul said with a smile until he noticed she had no jacket on "really Maka no jacket; that's dangerous in this weather." Maka scowled "well once I got the elixir I was just trying to get out of there without a fight so when I dodged his attack he grabbed my jacket." They nodded and Soul took off his extra jacket putting it on Maka so she wouldn't get cold she thanked him and they started to head back. "What were you guys fighting about in the first place?" Maka asked curiously Kid laughed "you actually; we were arguing about if we fought and ran into you whether you would break it up. In the process we didn't notice that we were all arguing therefore Tsubaki and Liz were correct and the rest of us except Soul were incorrect."

The two girls giggled but Maka looked even more confused "Soul, what did you say" Soul looked a little embarrassed "I said you would probably break it up but only if we run into you before or after the battle because if we ran into you during the battle you wouldn't do anything." She smiled and nodded as they continued walking towards the portal talking about how sorry they were, from the guys anyway, and other things. Just as they were arriving at the portal four witches shot at them from the snow; Maka just smiled "you know Kid our group has all evolved at the same pace because these witch souls will allow all of our weapons to be death weapons." Kid smiled as nodded in agreement before getting into position "soul resonance." Maka smiled as she felt the wave links of her team mates fuse with hers and allow her and her team to be united. Black*star smiled "Tsubaki soul resonance," "hai." Power ran thru them as their souls linked even further the shadow that accompanies magic sword mode flared and attacked one of the witches holding her where she stood. Black*star jumped and sliced right down the middle of the witch cutting her in half and exposing her soul; Tsubaki turned back into a human and ate the soul making her a death weapon so her and Black*star waited on the sidelines for the others.

Kid zoned out and lifted off the ground as needles grew on his arms and his pistols turned into canons and molded to his fore arms. Liz's voice rang out clear in his head "resonance rate stable. Noise at 0.23%," Kid landed on the ground again as Patty spoke "dark needle wavelength charge complete." Kid's eyes came back into focus and the guns/canons glowed and sparked with power as Liz spoke again "five seconds to feedback." The girls counted down together "four three two one" Kid looked murderously at the two weak witches in front of him and pointed the guns/canons at them.

"Death canon" his voice was cold as he said that; two cannonballs of soul energy flew from the death canon and hit the witches square in the chest and killed them only leaving their souls. Liz and Patty smiled as they joined Black*star and Tsubaki on the sidelines to watch Maka fight the last witch. Maka looked determined as she started to glow she said "soul resonance." She started to scream as Soul glowed and transformed "scythemeister technique of lore, genie-witch hunter." She yelled as she ran toward the witch and in one slash she cut the witch in half and Soul ate her soul. So they all went through the portal only to stumble through to the other side.

When they emerged on the other side they heard cheering and applause only to look up and see all the students of the DWMA in a giant mob in front of them cheering and clapping and Lord Death clapped them on the back. "Welcome back team Maka Kid Star; I know this is sudden but this is a ceremony to honour you seven. So without further ado Soul-eater Evans, Liz and Patty Tompson, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa you four now belong in a category even higher than me and for that you can thank your misers'. Now Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, and Black*star you three shall each now wear the tittle death-miser.

Please take pride in knowing that you are the first death-misers' and the first whole team to achieve this status." They were all smiling but Maka looked confused as well "not that I am ungrateful for the tittle Lord Death but I don't know what a death-miser is and how are our weapons above you?" Death smiled and turned to the crowd "well it would seem Maka has asked the question on everybody's' mind now hasn't she. You see when a miser and their partner or partners have a very strong soul wavelength and then bond and train to establish it even further they become inseparable.

You see if that kind of bond is finalised, most of you won't even have this kind of bond and even if you do you probably won't finalise it, then the souls become so linked they are unable to be used by any other miser except theirs. But don't go thinking that these weapons are weakened by this because in actual fact they are more powerful because of it and these four are exceptions to that last rule, again because of their miser's. Because they are all on the same team it would seem that because of the little fights they've had amongst themselves and how good of a friendship they share has now allowed them to bond very strongly. So strongly even, that like with their weapons, if they were to switch bodies and souls but keep their own minds they would feel one hundred percent normal because they are so closely bonded.

Therefore they could switch weapons amongst themselves so they will be a team till the end of time for they can't establish this bond with anyone else. In a way they are siblings for they are now so close and so bonded they are like blood kin. Now even though they are so superior they have made the decision to remain in school but I must also say that they will need special training so Professor Stein will do that when they want to do that for a day. Also if any of you other teams want to challenge them they have said they will allow you to challenge them so long as you do not hold them accountable for what happens to you. Now go back to class and enjoy the rest of your day but please remain a moment Maka's team."

As everyone left in awe the aforementioned team turned and faced Lord Death in awe themselves at the honour and their high status. "Is it true Lord Death are we really that amazing and powerful?" Death smiled "yes Maka you are, I truly believe you seven are the key to defeating Kishin now about why you had to stay behind, well you see all of you except Maka and Soul left you DWMA ids in you homes and Kishin tracked them. Now there is no need to panic for I have made a decision for you and it is that the five who have been found out will move in with the two who have not been found out. In this case that means Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid shall move in with Maka and Soul. Are you all ok with that arrangement?"

Soul looked worriedly at Maka I mean he was ok with it he thought it was pretty cool that all his friends/segregate siblings were moving in with him and Maka, but what would Maka think. Maka shocked him though when she started yelling "of course we're ok with it they're our friends/segregate siblings why wouldn't we be ok with it I mean it's not like I hate them or something I think it's a great idea and super cool." Death just nodded and dismissed them to go and move all the stuff from the houses with Sid and Naigus who had been forced by Death to go with the kids and help, or as Lord Death had put it, "a little weight lifting and community service would do you a lot of good so go help the kids." So off they went Sid sighed as they arrived at the first house but Naigus smiled she loved helping out kids.

When everything was moved they spent that first whole week unpacking and reorganising everything in the house so that everything was neat, tidy, and symmetrical. When the week was up the girls were going to a special training for the day so that they could all bond better, so the three men were headed to talk to Lord Death to ask him a very important question. When they arrived at the DWMA they made their way to Lord Death's office, but at the entrance Spirit, aka Maka's dad, stopped them.

"What do you think you're doing do you think you can just waltz into Lord Death's office any time you want?" He looked incredulously at the children before him Kid scowled "yes I do because I'm his son and frankly we are your superior in fact isn't Maka even your superior now. So what right do you have to stop us now that we have surpassed you," Soul smiled at that "ya so just get out of our way. I'm here to see if there is a better way to protect your daughter so frankly get out of my way." Spirit was already backing down but when Black*star growled he completely moved out of their way and watched them go inside.

Once inside they walked up to Death who had turned to look at them "well if it isn't my favourite son and all his friends." Kid groaned "dad I'm your only son and we have come here for serious matters," Death looked at them and smiled "well alright then what are you here to ask?" Soul smiled "well Lord Death we want to know if we are allowed to be in love with our misers and if we can date and probably marry them." Death smiled even wider, if possible, "Soul, Kid and Black*star I have read that if any miser that becomes a death-miser will start a relationship with their weapon and end up marrying them. So I do indeed believe that you and your weapons will make great couples but be warned if the weapons die first the misers may turn to suicide and vice versa.

Because once you're bonded like that to someone and they die you tend to be very depressed and are inconsolable and will kill yourself so the best way to die when you're joined like that is for you to both die together." Soul nodded and looked to the others who looked at him determined "well Black*star, well Kid what do you think I mean I personally think that I can't not love Maka and so I will do this and really can you guys fool your own hearts into not loving your special ladies. Isn't that why we came here to ask if we could and now we have permission and even a recommendation to do so and you two don't even agree with me. This, if you remember, wasn't even my idea, it was Kid's and I didn't even want to come but Black*star made me. I can't believe that even with all that I am the only one who seems to understand that there is now no way to hide the attraction we have for the women in our life that have been there the most."

Soul looked at them as if they were stupid until they got a knowing expression on their faces. "You are absolutely right Soul we can't deny it, it was my idea and I am going for it as well I love Liz and I think Miss Marie is going to help the girl accept their love and then we will all be living in the apartment of love." Kid finished proudly smiling at his father Black*star just nodded and they departed from his office and back to their home.

As they were leaving they ran into the girls who were just coming out of a classroom "hi Soul how did your talk with Lord Death go." Maka's voice sounded like beautiful music to Soul who could only smile and nod. Not knowing what else to say Maka just grabbed his hand and they continued down the hallway hand in hand; Mr. Sid stopped them halfway down the hallway looking frightened. "We need you outside Mosquito has resurfaced and told me to tell you that he dares you to take him on." Maka smiled at her team looking determined "of course we accept Sid why would we be afraid of that pathetic bug."

They all nodded in agreement running outside past Sid who was smiling at them with pride; as they reached the front of the school they could see all the students were watching from their classrooms. "So we meet again I hope you all understand that there is no hope of you winning, I have used up the rest of my power ups now I am my strength of three hundred years ago." Mosquito's cruel voice rang out to the group as Maka just ignored his comments "alright soul resonance." They smiled as their souls all linked into one soul they had a plan and now all they could do was prey it worked. Mifune and Angela were also watching the battle along with the students, when Black*star was in battle with Mifune when the DWMA went to Arachne's castle Mosquito tried to kill Angela and Black*star saved her and brought her and Mifune to the DWMA to be healed.

Lord Death allowed them to say at DWMA forever and let Angela be accepted so long as Mifune fought on their side he agreed and is now friends with all of Black*stars team and has lots of gratitude for Black*star for his help. He now watched this battle to support his friends, and Angela positively loved Maka and the other girls, but mostly Maka, and wanted to watch. Black*star jumped up and over top Mosquito landing behind him at the same time as Maka ran around him left side.

"Soul let's do this soul resonance" Soul nodded and closed his eyes; they started to glow as a ribbon of soul sprung from Maka and connected with a human Soul on the other side of Mosquito. Thus holding him in place, so long as Maka and Soul could keep their hold that is, but he was struggling making it really hard to hold it. "Tsubaki magic sword mode" Black*star could tell by Maka's face that she was under a lot of strain and wanted to release the hold but had to hold it until he finished. "Hai" Tsubaki said as she changed into the black sword Black*star gripped it tightly "alright soul resonance."

Black*star and Tsubaki glowed and the shadow fanned out around them in a wave as the glowing died the shadow shot out and helped Maka and Soul hold Mosquito in place. He ran at him with such speed half of the students didn't even know how Maka got out of the way in time but on the other hand they were all linked. The moment the sword broke thru his skin Black*star yelled at Kid "now Kid its time." Kid nodded "now Liz, Patty soul resonance" they nodded and started to glow Kid started to glow as well and lifted slightly off the ground. Spikes came out of his arms and his two hand guns turned into canons attached to his arm. His feet touched the ground again "resonance rate stable. Noise at 0.05%" Liz was confident in her statement "dark needle wavelength charge complete." Patty was very perky as she spoke; the canons were now pointed at Mosquito and sparked with energy. "Five seconds to feedback" Liz competed before counting down wither sister "four, three, two, one fire."

The magnitude of power that came out in the soul wavelength cannonballs was hard for some students to believe. Kid smiled as Soul moved out of the way just in time and turned into a scythe flying right into Maka's hand allowing her to smile "ready Soul," at his confirmation she continued on "soul resonance." They glowed and Soul transformed into a form none of the students except Ox knew, the teachers knew as well. "Scythemeister technique of lore; genie-witch hunter," Maka ran towards Mosquito and in one slice cut him completely in half and he exploded. Maka smiled at her teammates, who had all turned back into humans.

Although a few seconds later Black*star collapsed, Kid fell to his knees choking , and Maka coughed up some blood slouching back on Soul for support ; the teacher being worried about them sent Naigus, Stein, Sid and Marie out to help the weapons take their misers to the medical room. The doctor was shocked when his door was busted open and in came Naigus and Stein who were helping Soul, who was carrying Maka, who was having trouble breathing, and had insisted on doing it himself, and Liz and Patty, who were carrying Kid, who was on the verge of passing out, they also insisted on carrying him themselves. The doctor was even more shocked when Sid quickly followed carrying an unconscious Black*star followed by a worried Tsubaki, who couldn't carry him herself, even though she tried.

"What in the world happened?" Stein answered while starting to examine Maka, since the so called doctor was still frozen in shock. "They were all injured in a battle with Mosquito now Naigus may be able to examine one of the other patients. You need to examine one because I need to perform surgery to re-fix Maka's ribs that had been broken in the fight against the Asura Kishin. Seeing that Kishin Lamia is on the loose and could attack at any moment I suggest you start working on Black*star ok now I must help Maka come Soul."

Soul just nodded and followed Stein into the operating room he would do anything Stein said so long as he helped save Maka's life, he loved her after all. Naigus looked over Kid with a piercing gaze; she had yet to figure out what the problem that was restricting his breathing was, but she would figure it out at all costs. She decided to enlist the aid of Liz who was hovering positively begging to help in some way; therefore Naigus had her on breathing duty. Liz took the breathing mechanism and put the mask over Kid's mouth and nose making sure to hold it down as Naigus preformed the soul penetration so she could talk to Kid's soul and figure out what was blocking his wind tunnel. She had just begun the proses when her soul was rejected so she called Liz over and told Patty to hold the mask down on his face.

"What is it Naigus, do you know what's wrong with kid" she looked hopeful but Naigus looked disappointed. "No I haven't mostly because his soul is rejecting mine so I need you to go in there and talk to the soul of Kid and find out what's blocking his airway." Liz nodded and followed his resonance right into the heart of his soul only to find that he looked scared. "What's wrong Kid there is nothing to fear as long as you tell me what's stuck in your wind pipe the doctor can remove it and you will be fine and I will be by your side the whole time so no need to worry." Soul Kid looked at her smiling at her as he pointed at a piece of pipe sitting on a pedestal; Liz stared at it for a moment before she caught on "oh is that what's stuck." He nodded and she gave him a hug and departed from his soul looking at Naigus sharply "he has a broken piece of pipe in his oesophagus.

I think he swallowed it by accident when we were resonating and he didn't notice till the battle finished." Naigus nodded and explained that they needed to operate on him immediately and they would use operating room two and get started right away because if not then the swelling would close over the piece of pipe and Kid would die. Liz nodded and decided to help following her into the operating room knowing she had promised Kid she would stay by his side. The doctor was still in shock but suddenly Marie appeared in the room looking at the doctor frustrated "if you're not going to do anything to examine him then I will."

She looked angrily at the doctor as she called Tsubaki over to the bed and asked her to enter Black*star's head and find out what was wrong with him. Tsubaki noticed immediately that Black*star was not only battling injuries that were new but ones he'd received battling Asura. She quickly left Black*star's soul and opened his shirt looking on in horror at the gruesome cut that had reopened from his battle with Mifune and a similar sized cut on his back from Mosquito. Marie nodded and grabbed some stitching thread and a cleaning cloth as well as some gauze Tsubaki smiled as Marie requested her assistants she wanted to help Black*star as much as possible.

Marie had Tsubaki stop the bleeding in Black*star's back, so she could do the stitches, while she did that Tsubaki was to keep pressure on his stomach. Halfway through the proses Marie stopped and turned to the still waiting Sid "Sid can you possibly go and tell Spirit, Lord Death, and Mifune that these three are in hospital." Sid nodded but looked a little confused "why am I to tell Mifune as well what connection does he have with them." Tsubaki smiled this time and looked up "well after Mifune started to teach here he was very grateful towards Black*star and is like a father to him now and Angela feels that Black*star is a brother to her so please." Sid didn't object he just nodded and agreed to tell him before departing from the room. When Marie finished Black*star's back she got Tsubaki to clean the cut but wait to put gauze on it when she had finished the front.

They then quickly flipped him over and started on his front; Partway through that half of the proses Stein came out in a blood stained apron and looked at Marie before glaring at the doctor putting on new gloves and returning into the operating room. Marie looked at Tsubaki who looked close to tears, she had also seen Steins look, "Maka barley made it through the first surgery. I mean she got better but she can't die now our little team has become a segregate family so she can't just die." Tsubaki, who now had nothing to do but hold Black*star's hand and wait, was now sobbing and hiccupping. Marie put down the needle for a second and looked over to Tsubaki "don't worry Tsubaki if I know Maka she will pull through just fine and come back kicking. Plus if your this upset think of how Soul must be feeling I mean you love Black*star and it's obvious that Soul loves Maka. Think of how hard it must be for him to be in that room helping Stein cut his beloved open and try to save her life."

Tsubaki nodded and looked up as the door burst open and in came Spirit looking worried; he glanced at the girls before just sitting and waiting for Marie to finish her work before asking anything. He as a parent knew that Mifune would be anxious to see his son healing so he would wait until someone could tell him how his daughter was.

He lucked out though because a minute later Tsubaki started to clean and bandage Black*star's wound so Marie approached him and sat down in front of him. He looked up at her; she smiled at him and explained that she was doing great and that they were just stitching her up and then she would be out and everything went perfectly. He sighed in relief his daughter was alright he smiled at Marie in a way that she had never seen. Two doors opened and Liz rolled Kid back into the room with Patty and Naigus on her tail. Marie looked at Liz as if asking how Kid was doing. "He is doing fine he should be waking up in a minute or two how is Black*star doing?"

Marie smiled at Naigus who had answered the question instead of Liz "oh he's doing great but I don't think Mifune is going to be very pleased, the wound he gave Black*star back in the fight against Asura reopened and he almost bleed out because of it." Naigus nodded and looked over to where the missing bed was "where's Maka?" Marie smiled again "through me and Steins connection I can tell that he is just finishing up the stitches on her you see the weight she took to hold down Mosquito re-broke all her ribs from when Asura broke them. So the surgery was bound to take longer also she needs a lot of stitches because the incision is so large." Naigus nodded and Kid awoke as well as Black*star they looked around the hospital Black*star was still weak so he smiled at Tsubaki before he fell back asleep.

Tsubaki laughed softly but Kid looked piercingly at Liz "Where's Maka I don't see her?" Liz bit her lip and looked at him sadly "I don't know Kid she hasn't come out of surgery yet." Kid just nodded and laid back on the pillow and smiled at her "thanks for staying with me the whole time Liz." Liz blushed but Kid was already asleep so it was ok; suddenly the doors busted open and a frantic Mifune and worried Lord Death came rushing in. Mifune ran to Black*star's beside where Tsubaki had gotten up from to allow him to sit at his adoptive sons side. "God the wound opened didn't it?" Marie nodded and put a hand on his shoulder and told him it wasn't his fault this time he nodded.

"Why don't you bring Angela later today so she can visit him" it was Tsubaki who had asked, which shocked everyone but Marie and Mifune. "I will thanks for the idea" Tsubaki smiled at him and sat by Spirit rubbing his back. Death looked sadly at his son not knowing what to say, he was just starting on the whole caring father thing; Naigus came up behind him and put a hand on his back. "He knows you're here and he appreciates you're trying so hard to show him you care." Death nodded and smiled at Naigus "why don't you bring him some symmetrical art or organize the medication so it's all symmetrical." Liz added to the surprise of most in the room but not to Patty and Death.

At that moment they seemed to realise that everyone was still waiting for Maka to come out of surgery but a minute of silence later and Soul can bursting into the room with Maka, Stein right behind them. Spirit was on his feet and at Maka's bed in seconds "Maka oh Maka thank god you're alright." Soul looked down at her as they noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt but bandages covered her whole chest tightly wrapped. Stein looked at the observing crowd "well it was difficult because her ribs were severely damaged this time but apart from a little pain and a little trouble breathing on occasion, she should be fine."

Stein then went behind his old partner and clapped him on the back "you have a very tough daughter; there are not that many people that can have all there ribs broken twice and live to tell the tale." Spirit looked happy almost "why don't you go and use the Death mirror to find her mother and get her to write a get well card for Maka and bring it back I will tell her you were here." Almost everyone in the room was in utter shock but Spirit and Stein just smiled at him and Spirit left to do as Soul had suggested.

Death also left to do as Liz had suggested with a smile and wave Mifune on the other hand decided to remain. "If you bring Angela you may need to wake him and he is fairly weakened because of blood loss so you should warn her and you shouldn't stay long because he needs rest to heal. She may also want to see Kid and Maka, mostly Maka though I would think." They both laughed and Mifune nodded "but I don't think I should wake her, this is the second time and she will be in considerable pain." Tsubaki nodded and they both went back to quietly watching Black*star as Mifune stood "I should get back to my class I left them with Sid." "You don't have to I mean Sid used to be a teacher so it won't be that bad." Mifune smiled but took his leave with a wink to let her know he was leaving them alone. Tsubaki sighed and looked over at Soul who was looking at her and Liz who was doing the same Patty had gone with Lord Death to help him pick out art. They all nodded and settled in for a long night not that they were complaining because they all really wanted to be there.

The recovery in hospital felt long to the seven occupants of the infirmary but in reality it only took two weeks. Before Kid and Black*star were out and Maka was allowed to leave provided that Soul keep an eye on her. Maka on the other hand decided to go with them everywhere so Soul could participate in basketball and such other games. A week later Maka was back to normal and they began miser training so that they could create one group attack. Black*star got to meeting place at about the same time that Kid did but Maka was still not there so they just sat and talked. "So Kid why are we doing this without our weapons I mean isn't the reason we got the bound is because of our weapons."

Kid looked at Black*star "well we're doing this without our weapons so they can have a break because we have been a lot of work in the last couple weeks. Also as meister it is our duty to plan for this without them and implicate it at the proper time." Kid spoke wisely as he glanced at the horizon where Maka and Stein were walking towards them. "Hi guys sorry to have been so much work over the last couple weeks" Maka said this sheepishly knowing that if they were paying attention to her words she would get a lecture.

"Maka you are not a bother in any way you were severely injured now let's begin planning; shall we?" Kid smiled at her knowing full well that she felt better now and she was the team leader. Stein nodded "we should get a start on it but I must first tell you why I think this is ironic: firstly Kid on your first day of school Black*star and Soul tried to kill you for taking the Anubis mission. Secondly Maka you were so annoyed with Black*star that you wanted him out of the group, that is until Tsubaki talked to you. Now look at you, I mean you guys live together now and you are as protective and act as though you are siblings it makes no sense. Even look at Ox's team they don't even come close to your bond and they have all known each other their whole lives it's unbelievable."

Maka giggled and Kid smiled but Black*star looked stern, if possible, "we should really get started I mean the battles coming and I would love to win again and not die." The others nodded; there would be plenty of time to reminisce later if they survived the fight so they began. "I for one think that no one should faint like last time and I believe that if we all keep up our courage then we can do anything. I think we should combine: new and improved death-cannon, new and improved magic sword mode as well as your in air combat, and my genie-witch hunter." Kid and Black*star nodded liking the idea of all they're best attacks coming together Stein looked happy.

"Well now then what kind of timing do you have set for that?" Maka smiled "well a drawn out battle will spell out doom for us therefore I propose that as soon as there's an opening we strike. So Black*star you will get her off balance with your open air soul wavelength charge before landing again and resonating. While you do that Kid and I will resonate and Kid will fire at her lower half and I will cut her upper half. Then you will swoop in and cut right thru her middle; I will then jump back and unleash even more power so I can do my Kishin hunter. Black*star you will use your shadow to hold her in place and Kid will shoot her with his hand guns to distract her while I re-resonate. Then I will cut her one finale time and then she will die and we will be the heroes once again." Kid smiled so wide, he liked this plan it was perfect and there were no visible flaws, but there was also no room for error.

Black*star looked confident and proudly at Maka "now that's a good plan I love it and by the look on Kid's face he loves it as well." Kid could barely understand "you out did yourself this time Maka I mean this is a prefect plan." Maka smiled and nodded to them and they got up to leave waving at Stein who had just spotted Marie in the trees reading and was going to go over and talk to her. He waved and waited for Maka to leave before telling Black*star and Kid to tell Soul that it was time to reveal their love for their ladies. Nodding the boys ran off the find Maka waiting for them at the edge of the forest looking out at the horizon.

"We should head back to our apartment before it gets dark and I will be cooking tonight so let's go." Black*star nodded and they went home Kid booted her out of the kitchen and brought in Soul to whom they finally explained the plan behind the diner for tonight. Soul laughed and agreed to help and confess to Maka tonight so the boys got very busy in the kitchen. Black*star was up first; he walked up to Tsubaki and led her to the table before pulling out her chair and pushing it in before taking his place across from her. "Hi Tsubaki, how are you?" Tsubaki smiled like an angle, to Black*star it looked that way, at him "good how about you?" Black*star smiled as well "I'm good really good thank you," he watched as she started to eat before speaking again. "Tsubaki I have something very important to tell you and it can't wait." Tsubaki looked up curiously at him and smiled at him to let him know she was listening. He continued "well this is the first anniversary of when I became your partner so I decided to have this diner not only to tell you how thankful I am to have such a smart partner but also how much I appreciate you.

You are an amazing person and if you weren't my partner I would have been dead a long time ago. You are one of the most understanding people in the whole world I mean the way you talk helps out even the most misunderstood people live together in harmony. You are beautiful and you personality is, if possible, even more beautiful because you make everyone you meet feel better. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have two new families or a younger sibling. You voice is beautiful and your cooking is amazing; you make everyone you meet smile and you are super sweet. This might come as a shock and you probably don't feel the same way but I kind of love you and will do anything you want whenever you want. So even if you don't feel the same way will you remain my partner?" He looked up at Tsubaki who was gasping with tears in her eyes; he turned away and was about to leave when he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Thank you Black*star I didn't think you could ever love someone like me. Now I know that you can and I couldn't be happier if I tried so yes Black*star I do love you. I was also wondering if maybe we could convince the others to move out of Souls room and share the room not sex yet but maybe just share the room just the two of us." Black*star looked at her in awe imaging his life with her but nodded before they finished eating. Kid was up next so he led Liz to the table as Black*star cuddled Tsubaki on one of the arm chairs. Liz pulled out her own chair as Kid began "well Liz I'm just going to go for it ok." She nodded so he continued "Liz I love symmetry and my father and things such as that but the only thing I don't think I could ever live without is you.

You are the most amazing and the image of perfection; I for one don't know if you feel remotely the same way but I love you enough for the both of us so don't leave me as my partner." Liz smiled sweetly at him as she reached across the table and caressed his face tenderly "of course I love you that way Kid; you're my little symmetrical man. Now stop looking like you're about to cry I love you and I will never not love you; tonight you'll move out of Soul's room Patty will move into Blaire's room and you will come and start sleeping in my, now our, room with me ok." Kid smiled so wide Liz was worried his face would explode "really you would do that for me?" Liz smiled at him again "of course I would now let's finish eating and go cuddle on the other arm chair ok."

Kid nodded and as they sat down on the other arm chair Soul pulled Maka off the couch and to the table. He didn't pull out her chair he was too nervous. "Maka I have to tell you right now because if I don't then I will get to nervous and I will not be able to so please just listen ok?" Maka nodded looking worriedly at Soul; she had never seen him like this. "Well Maka I have been your partner for a year and I have gotten to know you very well. At first I thought you were weak and needed protection but as time went on I noticed just how amazing you and how I am the luckiest weapon in the whole world to have you as a friend and meister.

After the battle against Asura the realisation finally came to the front of my brain that you are the most comforting person I know and you took the time and saved my soul more than once. You have made me and the rest of the teams goals come true before your own; if it weren't for you Black*star wouldn't have been able to transcend god because sure he is and amazing fighter but we did it as a team. Also Kid wouldn't have believed he was ready to be a Lord Death and now he doesn't have to be because he is above his father already. I too have been helped by you I mean I never would have been a death-scythe if it weren't for you and really none of us would have made it out of the battle against Asura alive if it wasn't for you.

I love you and I really don't care what anyone else says about you to me you are the coolest person I know and I think that you are the most important person in my life. If there is anything you need I will help you with it I swear you matter so much to me so please even if you don't have these feelings as well then at least don't dump me as your partner." Soul started to shake as he looked at the gentile smile on Maka's face "why are you shaking Soul? There is no need to be nervous or scared I love you and will protect you at all costs when you can't protect yourself ok don't worry you won't be alone anymore so now you move into my/our room. We will finish our diner and cuddle on the couch before we all sleep ok now let's go." Soul smiled knowing that he truly never would be alone anymore because of Maka; he felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he and Maka walked hand in hand to the couch and sat together holding each other.

The boys marched up to Lord Deaths room so that they could tell all the parents of their happiness. They did luck out because not only was Lord Death there but Spirit, Tsubaki's brothers spirit, Mifune, Angela, and Patty. They all looked at the three boys in apprehension "what do you need boys?" Death smiled; Kid spoke "father, Patty I have come to tell you that I love Liz and as far as I know she loves me as well so please allow me to be her boyfriend." He looked at his father proudly and saw Patty smiling at him "Kid I have been hoping that you would do this for so long I was starting to worry." Death nodded in agreement and hugged his father "thank you so much." Black*star was more prepared to be accepted then Kid had been so he just held his head high. "Dad, sister, and Tsubaki's brother me and Tsubaki are in love and none of you can change that so the question is do you accept it?" Mifune smiled "of course me and Angela accept you loving Tsubaki ok so long as Maka and the others remain your friends."

Black*star smiled and nodded before turning fully to face Tsubaki's brother "well I believe that Tsubaki needs to be happy and if that's what you make her than I have no objections to your love for her." Black*star bowed to him as a show of respect before going to stand with Mifune and Angela; Soul looked whiter than a ghost as he stepped up in front of everyone looking right at Spirit. "Spirit I know you love your daughter and I know that in the past you two haven't been that close but in this past year she has realised that although she loves her mother you are the one that decided not to abandon her.

I know you wish to protect her as best you can and I appreciate that but I love your daughter and I know for a fact that she loves me and I believe that our love is very strong. So I beg you to accept us as a couple for if you don't then I fear I may lose her and I don't think I will cope well if I lose someone as amazing as her." He looked hopeful but still a bit worried "of course Soul I believe you are the perfect man to be with my daughter." Soul sighed in relief knowing that Maka would be happy for him.

Soul went looking for Maka only to find her arguing with Ox about some stupid thing, which probably didn't matter. Finally Ox said "you seven seem to have convinced Lord Death that you are above him and all of us as a team but individually I don't think that you guys are that special on your own. Therefore I am hereby challenging you, and only you and your weapon, to a duel to prove that you are actually that good also I will be asking you trivia to test your intellect against mine." Soul looked at Ox angrily and the others who had just entered the room looked at Maka.

They were all shocked when she smiled and said "fine but I won't be held responsible for anything that happens to you. I also won't hold back against you for you seem to be under the impression that we want the popularity and to be better than all of you. But it is the complete opposite we would prefer to be considered your equals and friends so I accept your challenge but I must warn you, you may regret this. I apologize in advance for the pain this is going to cause you although it is neither my responsibility nor my fault." And with that she turned to Soul and they walked out to the courtyard with Stein to commence the duel.

The only other people out there were Maka's team and Ox's team. They started the duel off with only exchanging minor blows "so Maka to start the trivia off easy what type of lore is the genie witch hunter." Maka smiled evilly at Ox as she continued to attack without resonating as she spoke to Ox. "Well originally it was a demon technique of lore but I have adapted it for scythe-mister thus allowing me to use it." Ox, being not as clever, looked at Stein to confirm that she was right. He just nodded and continued to watch as Maka attacked Ox while his defence was wide open.

As the battle progressed they got more intense as well as the questions began become more difficult although Maka knew all the answers. Finally right when Ox thought there was nothing Soul and Maka could do, he heard Maka's voice ring out "soul resonance." All he could think was "_shit what are we going to do now?_" It was their doom because all it took was three blows and Ox was being rushed to the infirmary with a large gash on the stomach and Harvar unconscious bleeding from somewhere. All the other students were shocked and amazed at Maka's skill and intellect as well as Soul's. Although Ox was far worst off Maka still had a nasty cut on her right arm, Soul was worried but after a smile he seemed to relax. Maka got Death the kid to bandage her.

Ox's team wanted revenge but neither of them wanted to fight Maka so Kim decided to step forward first and challenge Black*star. "Yo Black*star I challenge you in hopes of avenging my teammates Ox and Harvar." Black*star looked at her and started to laugh. "Although, Tsubaki and I do agree with Maka, we would not like to show off. I believe that challenging me would not be wise for many reasons. One being that my weapon being able to turn into many different types of weapon, whereas yours only has one form other than human. I also have a far stronger pain resistance than you. Finally as Maka said I will not be held responsible for any injuries you or your partner may sustain got it? Now if you understand that than we can get started ok." Kim nodded and sent Patty to find Naigus who was to be their supervisor for the duel.

As the duel commenced it was clear who the better fighter was and it wasn't Kim. But she continued to fight until she could no longer fight because she was unconscious. The crowd cheered and looked down at Black*star with pride in their eyes. But now Kilik was really angry. "Death the kid now it's just you and me I will enact revenge and you will die." Death the kid remained cool as he stepped into battle position. With Liz and Patty he knew there was no need for smack talk and that they should just get to the real smacking.

Thankfully Marie was already outside so there was no need to wait. Kilik was fast to draw and quick on the attack but his anger and frustration had caused his movements to be very inaccurate. His attacks were sloppy and predictable. Kid didn't knock him out but did send him to the hospital and his partners as well. "Well that went well don't you think Maka?" She nodded and finished bandaging Black*star before looking at Death the kid with a smile. "Ya I don't think anyone will mess with us now." Black*star nodded in agreement before looking to Tsubaki who looked at him smiling.

"I agree but I worry that the new Kishin will attack soon and I don't want to actually have to fight it because one of you guys might die." Death the kid nodded and Soul stood pulling Maka with him. "I hope it does attack soon because then we can defeat it and continue with our lives and finally focus on our relationships instead of just the war we've thrust into." Maka looked him in the eyes and gave him a quick peck on the check. "I agree the sooner the better I want a life again." Liz nodded and they left the school to go home.

When they got to their house the door was ajar but Blaire was at work so it made no sense for the door to even be open. They entered with caution only to find it ransacked and a note pined to the fridge. The note read "_We will end you._" The message in itself was chilling but they just got into battle positions and smiled. "Then come out and lets finish this shall we Kishin." Maka snarled looking at the only closed door in the apartment. They stood in the middle of the room in battle positions weapons transformed and misers at the ready they knew the first attack was coming.

Suddenly the door to Maka and Soul's room burst forth to reveal two larger than average Kishin with evil smiles. "Look at what we have here boys and girls who think they can stop us." The female Kishin said sarcastically while looking at her partner. "I agree darling let's begin SEPARATE." When the boy yelled separate the boys were taken away from the girls and the girls away from the boys and one Kishin was sent to each group. Tsubaki fell to her knees when they arrived to the girls' side of the black fortress that had just been erected around the apartment.

"How can I help Black*star if I'm stuck here and he's there." Maka looked at her and held out her hand to her. "I don't know how you can help him but I do know that if you're ever hoping to see him again than I suggest that you take my hand and fight with me. Because even if you can't be in this fight with him you have to fight or we will all die and that is not cool with me." Tsubaki looked at her and smiled taking her hand and turning into a weapon. Patty who had heard her speech turned into a weapon landing in Liz's hand. "We need to fight to sis.

We can't just let Maka and Tsubaki do everything." Liz nodded and smiled at the gun in her hand before looking at up at the celling waited for Maka's orders. "Let's do this SOUL RESONANCE." Liz heard some music and started to fight. They were almost finished their fight when suddenly Maka hit the ground hard and didn't get back up. Tsubaki turned back into a human and shook her. "Maka come on wake up please we have to keep fighting we have to." Suddenly she woke and nodded to Tsubaki but then gave some surprising orders. "Liz I want you to shoot her under the right knee cap on three ok." Liz nodded "one two three." On three Liz shot and Tsubaki was thrown by Maka at the wall separating the two groups. Tsubaki hit the wall and it shattered into a million pieces.

The boys had not freaked out about anything and had just started to fight so that they could finish this. They began to attack but it was already a gridlock right from the get-go. "We have to keep pushing guys, for the girls ok." Soul was trying to be positive but it was hard when they had to fight the Kishin on their own. As the fight continued Soul was injured and fell to ground so they were left virtually weaponless.

But as all hope seemed lost the Kishin screamed and then the wall separating the groups shattered and the male Kishin disappeared. Now reunited Maka ran to Soul and then turned to the others to assess the health of her team. Tsubaki and Black*star were ok but Liz was injured so Death the kid only had one weapon. "Ok team we are half way there I have a new plan so pay close attention." They nodded "I am going to be a weapon for the remainder of this fight and I want to win so that means that we are all going to have to work super hard." The others nodded and then she took a deep breath and looked at Soul before painfully turning into a hand gun.

She screamed and then death the kid took her into his hand and they launched their final attack. Black*star attacked from the left and Death the kid from the right and in one final blow they exploded the Kishin and landed on the opposite sides of the room. Sid and Lord Death ran into the room and looked around for two seconds before knowing what had happened. They didn't speak just rushed them all to the hospital. Soul had a new cut that went parallel to the one he got the year before. Maka got three cracked ribs and a broken ankle. Liz got a cut down the whole length of her left leg. The others all just got bruises and a few scratches but otherwise were fine. The injured ones stayed in hospital for three days before leaving as the sun rose on their new lives.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for the story


End file.
